magicainfinitumfandomcom-20200214-history
Magica Infinitum: Finale Testamentio
'Magica Infinitum: Finale Testamentio' lit. Infinite Magic: The Final Testament, is an Anime Series made by Ernanda Dalimunthe. Officialy , this season become the first rate anime media in Japan start from early February 2014. It's creator said that he's gonna create this season's first episode in his birthday "February 17". It's category will be the first anime to have "Cute Magical Girl ''and ''Bloody Action" in one spin-off series. Story The story begins with a normal girl "Felicia von Ritter" who gives study in "Rakuima Middle School" as a model student of the year, who suddenly striked by a magic creature "Dreiven" who comes from Magic Organization in another dimension and told that she is the chosen one to be a magical girl (or 'mage' in this anime), together with her best friend "Annaliese Thalberg" and two others that come from Magic Organization to help as veteran magical girls, they advancing to the core of the earth for fighting evil creature known as "Goralviers" which knewn each to keep a mysterious item called "Magical Card" and protect earth from it's existence. Characters Mage *Felicia von Ritter A girl from germanic bloodline who comes to Japan four years before her younger sister Elyvia born, she decided to study in Japan for general as a commoners even if her family is real wealthy and well known in her hometown, after she got striked by a magical creature "Dreiven" who comes from the otherside world in another dimension "Magic World" and got told for she's the chosen one to be a magical girl, she get hyped at first, but, after knowing that she must fight the evil creature, she get frightened sometimes, but her bravery and courage is invincible, as well as her strength that surpass the expectation from the Magic Organization, her 'Angelic Form' is "Artemis". *Annaliese Thalberg Felicia's best friend and childhood friend, she share the same school and same class as Felicia, whether she got hyped at it or got frustated at it sometimes, it depends on her mood, she called "Anna" in normal, after knowing that she is also the chosen one for becoming the magical girl together with Felicia, she's really excited to be with her best friend most of the time, she's really shy and have a low movement at first, but, with time passes, she really got advanced in fighting with spears and swords, her Angelic Form is "Nike". *Hasegawa Haruka An advanced mage from the Magic World comes with her 'never-get-along' partner, Erika, for giving hands to Felicia and Anna in defeating the Goralviers, she got an experience in battle along with the ancient enemy together with Erika, after she defeat the ancient enemy for at least 10000 years, she got retired from her job in four years as she got a new lead in replacing for her position, but, after knowing that the minions of the ancient enemy is awakened, she must battle out once again together with the others. *Tamaki Erika An advanced mage and Haruka's partner, have ability to confirm every unknown things and peoples, she loves nature, very elegant and kind, but, when she's angered, she get into her uncontrollable rage state, her current state usually leads to disaster due to her strength in battle, but whenever her rage state is on, her ability suddenly changed becoming really powerful, even if she didn't have strength in phsyical battle, her magical technique and spell is really powerful, especially for healing spell. *Nicola Wellfaito McFreya A little girl who's a survivor from the ancient battle in the Magic World, Felicia decided to take care of her, after a long time she start to learning some of magic spell that she capable of, but, no one knows even herself didn't notice the true power lies in her. Later, she become a Magi (Legend Sage) and together helps Felicia and her friends for fighting the Goralviers. Magical Creature *Dreiven A magical creature summoned by the Magic Organization to search partners and fight together for defeating the Goralviers, after she found Felicia, she got interested in her fighting ways, she herself is very cute and lovely, Felicia always touch her, especially Felicia have a soft spot for fur. She can use her magical spirit in her human form. Her magical spirit is "Summon". *Ralforth A magical creature and Dreiven's little brother, he got a nice smile but really shy in original, his sister always give he spirit for fighting, and he accepted softly, whenever he got a spirit for fighting, he's really fired up and really become a useful help in progress. He can use his magical spirit in his human form. His magical spirit is "Healing". *Elmentia Haruka's partner from the first time she become a magical girl, she is Dreiven and Ralforth's senior due to the summoning time that Elmentia already summoned before them, together with Slavio, her little brother, she makes a perfect partner for both Haruka and Erika, with their power together, they're undefeatable, but, she can make a ruckuss sometimes. She can use her magical spirit in her human form. Her magical spirit is "Element". *Slavio Erika's partner from the first time she become a magical girl, and Elmentia's little brother, he's really fired up in general and always energetic in giving shout whenever there's a battle outcomes, but, in unexpected ways, he can cry a lot sometimes. He can use his magical spirit in his human form. Her magical spirit is "Protection". Magic Organization *Tamaki Kazuko Erika's older sister, works in Magic Organization to control the state of magic and the appearance of the Goralviers, she's quite a good informer, rather cold but very kind. *Izumi Hikaru A good boy from the Magic Organization, he's a young elder who control the statement of the appearance of the cards, he's very strong due to his very advanced skill, but, he really didn't unexpecting that Felicia have strength that surpass him. She herself can defeat Hikaru easily. *Seimi Akumi The center control of Magic Organization, she's very clever, diligent also smart, really helpful in giving advice to the mages, also really helpful in the battle, create tactic and strategy for battle is her expertise. *Aida Akito An advanced swordsman for defending the barrier of the Magic Organization's dome from the attack of the ancient enemy, he's really a hardworking person and really clever in ways of fighting, have a big conflict with Hikaru, but, more they fight, they got more closer. *Tsukato Daiki An advanced archer for defending the Magic Organization's dome, he can create a barrage of arrow in a single shot, his bow is contains a magical powder that if gone through enemy, it can immobilize the enemy. He's a great pairing with Akito. Goralviers *Envier The first Goralvier's boss, she contains Waffe Card'' Schwert''. *Salbera The second Goralvier's boss, he contains Waffe Card Sagitta ''and ''Lanze. *Miraclou The third Goralvier's boss, he contains Waffe Card Beil. *Vanessa The fourth Goralvier's boss, she contains Waffe Card Rute. *Flyford The fifth Goralvier's boss, he contains Waffe Card Gewehr. *Daemon The sixth Goralvier's boss, she contains Waffe Card Wissen. *Ploctor The seventh Goralvier's boss, he contains Waffe Card Juwel. *Gregorovitch The eight Goralvier's boss, he contains Waffe Card Tolles Pfeil. *Chaos The final boss of the Goralvier's minions, he can create such a ruckuss in one world, he's who called the ancient enemy who already fought before with the Magic Organization, after sealed for a while, he called back by the evil force to conquer the world. Others *Elyvia von Ritter Felicia's younger sister who just born in Japan four years after Felicia's family move to Japan. *Anja von Ritter and Robert von Ritter Felicia's parents, her mother, Anja, is really kind to her and take care both Felicia and Elyvia with love, while their father Robert, is a hardworking husband and rarely to be seen at home, but he still love his children as much as her wife did. *Sarah Felicia's home caretakers and maids in the house, she also the babysitter for Elyvia who's still a newborn. Media Manga The series, written by Ernanda Dalimunthe, will be released in 14 January 2014 in Japan as the first media manga in Japan in 2013-2014, it'll began the serialization in "Nakayoshi Gress" and become the cover for 4 Nakayoshi volumes. Anime The television anime adaptation for the weeks will be announced in 16 February 2014 for the channel to be released it's first hour in Monday, 17 February 2014 at 10:00 AM, except for NicoNico that already officially have an adaptation for the anime to be released in it's channel in Monday morning at 08:30 AM, the anime will be streaming online after the series in the japan television released, such as "EyeonAnime", "GoGoAnime", "AnimeUltima" and many others will be the website of the streaming, it translator will be the official fansub such as "HorribleSubs", "HatsuyukiFansub", "DoremiFansub", "DokiFansubs", and more 10 official fansub in line. As seen in AnimeNewsNetwork, the anime will be the first ranked anime in 2014. The second season and third season will be announced as the last episode released in four weeks. The opening theme will be the latest ClariS' single "Rainbow" and the ending theme will be the latest StylipS' single "Kagayaku no Kokoro (The Shining Hearts)". For the episodes list, visit "Magica Infinitum: Finale Testamentio Episodes". Official Awards *The Best Magical Girl genre Anime to be released in 2014 *The Youngest Writer of the Year, Ernanda Dalimunthe. *The Best Manga series of the Year. *The Best Anime to be posted in NicoNico for 2014. *Best Action Anime in Billboard for February 2014. *The First Anime to have 2 Categories in one spin-off series. Category:Stubs Category:Series